stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stand 1978/1990
Book I Chapter 8 *pg. 70 *#Officer Joe Bob infects speeder Harry Trent five hours after Joe had spoken to his cousin. However, according to Stu Redman, (Ch. 7, pg. 65) he had been picked up on the afternoon of the 17th together with the others, including Hap. So it had been at lot longer since he had talked to Hap. *pg. 71 *#Harry Trent, and salesman stops to eat at Babe's Kwik-Eat in East Texas, and is asked for directions by a vacationing New York City Police lieutenant Edward M. Norris who is with his family. The officer and his family were at Disney World in Orlando Florida and are now heading back the NYC. Why would they go so far west if traveling between New York and Florida? *pg. 73 *#We are told Angela is not in a hurry to get home as her husband is hosting his weekly poker game at their home. Yet at the bottom of the same page, we are told that it is her friend Sarah who goes home to infect her husband and his poker buddies. Chapter 9 *pg. 75 *#When Nick is attacked he hits one of his attackers noses "…breaking it, too, by the sound.". How does Nick know what it sounded like? *pg. 76 *#Nick kicks one of his attackers in the stomach, causing him to double over and make "…woofing sounds, like a terrier with laryngitis.". How does Nick know what it sounded like? Chapter 16 *pg. 117-122 *#We are told Poke and Lloyd have killed six people in six days -Before they enter the convenience store where they are finally arrested-. The owner of the Stolen Continental they were driving{1}, his wife{2}, and daughter{3} (pg. 117), Gorgeous George{4} (pg. 122), the proprietor of a general store{5} (pg. 122), and… who else? *pg. 189 *#Lloyd's lawyer (Andy Devins) tells Lloyd "You're going to trial in just nine days…". Yet shortly thereafter (pg. 190) he tells Lloyd "You're going to trial in four days…". Chapter 24 *pg. 192 *#Lloyd tells his lawyer, that he quit school in the sixth grade. But later in the book, (Ch. 62, pg. 951), it says that Lloyd had quit school after repeating his junior year for the third time. Chapter 26 *pg. 211 *#It says that several posters were plastered on the walls of the University of Kentucky at Louisville. The problem is that there is no UK in Louisville. *pg. 219 *#(Firearm errors) A soldier fires the entire "clip" in his rifle at Ray Flowers. The proper term is "magazine". *#(Firearm errors) A soldier shoots the sergeant with recoilless rifle that fires 70 gas-tipped slugs per second. Three problems. *#*A recoilless rifle is not a shoulder fired rifle like an AR-15 or FAL. *#*What is a "gas-tipped" slug? *#*Recoilless rifles do not have rates of fire that high. *pg. 221-222 *#A communique is printed. At the top, the From field is "Gareth", yet at the bottom it is signed from "Garfield". Chapter 29 *pg. 257 *#(Firearm errors) Stu notes that the gun Elder carries is a revolver. On page 260, Elder is then sent to execute Stu. Stu hits Elder's arm with a chair and the gun discharges and falls to the ground where it fires again on impact with the floor. Two problems. *#*A revolver would not be able to fire a second round as the hammer would be resting on a spent round. *#*Stu is shaking so much he thinks that if Elder gets up, he'd miss him with all five bullets. Two bullets have been fired from his six shooter, leaving only four. Chapter 31 *pg. 271 *#When Flagg -appearing as Richard Fry- "buys" the Buick from Kit Brandenton, he makes a big deal about getting the registration papers filled out correctly. Why? The world had ended, who is going to be asking for his paperwork? Chapter 33 *pg. 285 *#After killing Booth, Nick kicks the body and we read the following "You fixed me, he told the dead man. First my teeth and now my eye. Are you happy? You would have taken both eyes if you could have done it, wouldn't you? Taken my eyes and left me deaf, dumb, and blind in a world of the dead. How do you like this, home-boy?" *#*He's not actually *talking*; he's looking down at the body and *Thinking*. "Told" isn't being used literally here. Chapter 35 *pg. 307 *#(Firearm errors) Larry acquires a ".30-.30" from Manhattan Sporting Goods. This isn't a typo as it is given the same designation (Ch. 41, pg. 384) from there on out. The proper designation is ".30-30". *#*King makes the same error in Apt Pupil, Desperation, and 'Salem's Lot. Chapter 36 *pg. 330-331 *#Harold mentions going to a government plague and communicable diseases center in Stovington Vermont. Fran responds with "Why, wouldn't they be dead too?". Yet a few paragraphs later, says She immediately dismissed Harold's disclaimer that they might all be dead. Wait, wasn't she the one that assumed they'd be dead? Chapter 38 *pg. 353 *#(Firearm errors) Irma Fayette of Lodi CA. had gotten her father's .45 from the attic. When approached by a drunk blond man, she shot aimed the .45 at the drink and pulled the trigger. We then read "The pistol exploded, killing her instantly.". While firearms can malfunction and have a catastrophic failure, it is extremely unlikely for the shooter to be killed by such a malfunction in a pistol, let alone be killed instantly. Chapter 42 *pg. 389-390 *#Fran and Harold drive up to Stu and meet him for the first time. After a tense stand off and a few rude comments by Harold, Fran says "Mr. Redman is…". How did she know his name? They hadn't introduced themselves yet. Chapter 43 *pgs. 401-403 *#Tom and Nick have just met. Nick had tried to sign that he was deaf and mute by holding his hands over his ears and mouth, but Tom had not understood. Nick then leaves Tom briefly and goes and breaks into Norton's drugstore. While Nick is gone Tom goes into his trance and it comes to him what Nick's disability is. Yet later (Ch 51 pg. 712) Nick has nominated Tom as one of the Freezone spies and recounts the events when he met Tom saying "He's apparently developed the knack, over a long period of years, of hypnotizing himself to a degree. it helps him make connections. He couldn't understand what I was up to on the day I met him-why I didn't talk to him or answer any of his questions... ...Then, all at once he just turned off. I can't explain it any better than that. He became perfectly still. His eyes went far away. Then he came out of it...". Nick wasn't there for that. He had been breaking into the drugstore. *pgs. 426-427 *#Here Tom is feeling sick and Nick holding a bottle of Pepto-Bismol he had taken to make Tom feel better. Julie tells Tom it is poison and Nick and Julie end up struggling. We read "Nick took his pen out and scrawled a note out in large, jagged letters. He tore it off and held it out to her. Eyes glaring and furious, she batted it aside. He picked it up, grabbed the back of her neck, and shoved the note into her face...". So Nick has the bottle in one hand, Julie in the other, and is also holding the note. How many hands does Nick have? Book II Chapter 44 *pg. 474 *#Nadine tells Larry her grandmothers hair "was totally white by the time she was forty". Later (Ch., pg.) we are told Nadine was adopted just after birth. How would she know about her grandmother if that was the case? Chapter 47 *pg. 552 *#We are told there are four (4) men holding the women "the zoo" hostage. When the gunfight starts, the bearded man -who we learn is called "Doc"- calls out to the other three (3) by name "Garvey! Virge! Ronnie! Get them!…". We later learn that another man's name was Al (pg. 556). One might initially assume "Doc" was Al's nickname, but we then learn (pg. 559) that "The man with the sandy beard and sunglasses they had known only as Doc.". So we have 5 men, not the four we were initially told were there. *pg. 554 *#When Stu, Fran and the rest have the gun battle with the four men above, Fran sees one of the women who were being held captive struggling with one of the men. During the struggle, the woman grabs the man's groin and squeezes hard. We read "Fran saw her hamstrings pop out all the way up her forearm to the elbow.". *#*Hamstrings are a group of tendons in the back of the upper leg. Chapter 48 *pg. 611 *#(Firearm errors) The Kid "…thumbed the triggers on both guns up to half-cock.". Three problems. *#*Half-cock is a safety position. *#*You manipulate the hammer into a cocked position not the trigger. *#**King makes the same error in Misery. *#*From a normal grip your thumb can't even reach the trigger. *pg. 614 *#(Firearm errors) When The Kid opens fire at the timberwolves, Trashcan Man smells the smoke and we are told, "its cordite aroma stung…". Two problems. *#*Cordite was developed, produced and used primarily in the UK, not the USA so it's highly unlikely The Kid would be using .45 rounds with cordite. *#*By the end of WWII, cordite was -mostly- replaced by other propellants making it even more unlikely The Kid would have rounds that used cordite. Chapter 53 *pg. 773 *#Nadine notices Leo's -Joe- cuts and scratches had healed "…disappeared altogether…". Nadine must have short term memory problems as she notices this again (Ch. 56, pg. 834). Chapter 57 *pg. 864 *#One of the two test generators blow as they try to get the power back on in Colorado. Yet when Nadine breaks in to deliver Harold's bomb (pg. 871), part of her cover story is going to be asking about "…those two motors that blew.". Chapter 56 *pg. 834 *#On the bottom of the page it says that it was the morning of the 24th of August and it furthermore says that Nadine had spend the previous two nights at Harold's. But she sat outside his house and waited for him on the 21st. A quick recount will show that she had actually spend three nights at Harold's. Chapter 59 *pg. 896 *#Stu mentions Nick might have had his hand on the shoebox that held the bomb. Only Harold and Nadine knew the bomb had been hidden in a shoebox. *#Fran is told she has a broken foot and sprained back. Yet later (pg. 917) Fran leaps to her feet. Also when God heals her though Mother Abagail (pg. 918) only her back is mentioned. No mention is made of her broken foot. Chapter 60 *pg. 925 *#The chapter starts by telling us Fran and Lucy watch Stu, Larry, Glen and Ralph begin their quest to meet Flagg. We read that they left with "…no packs, no bedrolls, no special equipment . . . as per instructions. They had all changed into heavy walking shoes.". Two problems here. *#*It says no special equipment, yet they have specialized walking shoes. *#*Mother Abagail had said God ordered them to leave "…this very day, and in the clothes you stand up in" (pg. 919). Book III Chapter 61 *pg. 931-935 *#We are told Flagg's men see the Judge driving an International Harvester Scout. Yet when he left Boulder (Ch. 55, pg. 811), he was driving a brand-new Land-Rover. We are also told (pg. 935) that he had cleared the road with his Scout, so it doesn't seem that a traffic jam forced him to swap vehicles. *# There is repeated mention of Interstate 80 (I-80) crossing over from Idaho into Oregon (at Ontario). I-80 never passes through either Idaho or Oregon. It's more likely King meant I-84. Chapter 62 *pg. 959 *#Flagg is interrogating Dayna about her mission to spy on Vegas and who else may have been sent. Trying to convince her there is no need for conflict he states "There will still be room for both of us in 2190…" indicating he is talking about the future, but then adds "…let our grandfathers fight it out, if they have a bone to pick. Or their grandfathers…". People from the past will fight the war in the future? Chapter 64 *pg. 973 *#(Firearm errors) When Harold was laying down in the ravine after his accident, he checks his gun and sees he has three rounds left. He mentally notes he had fired two at Nadine. This indicates the revolver's capacity is five, yet we later learn (page 977) he has a Colt which would make the revolver a six-shooter. *#(Firearm errors) We are also told Harold "…had been careful to keep the gun dry.". Stephen King seems to be under the impression that if bullets get wet they are useless as he makes this same error in The Drawing of the Three. *pg. 975 *#Here we are told Harold is carrying a Colt, yet we were told (Ch. 52, pg. 731) that Harold was carrying a .38 Smith & Wesson in his army surplus flak jacket. *pg. 977-978 *#(Firearm errors) Harold's pistol is identified as a Woodsman model, Colt revolver in 38 caliber (pg. 1043). Colt did make a Woodsman model, but it was a .22 semi-automatic. *#*King makes the same error in Cycle of the Werewolf. *pg. 978 *#Harold put his notebook with his suicide note back in the Triumph's saddle bag before shooting himself. Yet when he's found by Stu and the others (Ch. 72, pg. 1043) he is clutching the notebook in one hand. Chapter 68 *pg. 1025 *# Trashcan Man is wandering around the military base dreaming of redemption with Flagg after setting the firebomb booby-traps. We read he comes upon a sign warning soldiers to shower and "Below that was a yellow and-black emblem that showed three triangles pointed downward. The symbol for radiation." That is not the symbol for radiation, as this image shows. Chapter 73 *pg. 1064 *#When Ralph, Larry, and Glen are confronted by Paul Burlson and the rest of Flagg's men, they are afraid to mention Flagg's name, so Glen lists several names Flagg goes by. "Call him Beelzebub, because that's his name, too. Call him Nyarlathotep, and Ahaz and Astaroth. Call him R'yelah, and Seti and Anubis." Ahaz, Astaroth, Beelzebub all come from Biblical references. Seti and Anubis are both references to Egyptian mythology. Nyarlathotep and R'yelah come from H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu mythos. All of these except the last one, are characters. "R'yelah" however is a city, so it doesn't fit as a name for Flagg. Chapter 74 *pg. 1087 *#Stu pulls an address card off his key ring. The address card has his phone number from Arnette TX. (713) 555-6283 on it and the keys to Stu's car that is still -to the best of his knowledge- parked back in Arnette. Two problems. *#*713 is the Houston Metro area code -Even when The Stand was first published-. Arnette was said to be about 110 miles away from Houston. *#*Why would Stu still have his keys from Arnette? Especially when they left Colorado with only the clothes on their back (pg. 919). -- Misc. *If Larry Underwood is famous as we are led to believe, why does nobody recognize him on his trip to, or stay in Boulder CO.? The only one, who seems to be vaguely aware of who he is, was Joe, because he knows Larry's song. ( Note: All page numbers are from the Doubleday hardcover "Complete & Uncut edition", unless otherwise noted. ) ---- This page was last modified on / / Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books-Novels